


一眼误终生

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Summary: 是白额！有3p！





	一眼误终生

与天人的一场大战之后，攘夷志士们在刚刚被解放的城里休整。在其他人喝花酒的时候，被花街姑娘们嫌弃的银时独自在街上游荡着。

微醺的他扯着自己的卷发自言自语道 “要不是这头卷毛阿银我一定是个大帅哥啊！怎么会被游女们嫌弃啊！我也想要清爽的直发和大胸的姑娘啊！最好是蓝眼睛的，凤眼就更好了，嗯，身材也必须要好，得是腰细屁股翘的。还得有柔软的黑发，皮肤也得白白嫩嫩的才行。脾气的话嘛，要是傲娇就完美了……”

自言自语了一阵之后，银时回过神来已经站在一个算命的摊位前了，摊子上写着“洞爷湖仙人”。 银时看着摊子上写的“仙人”字样不禁心头一动，“喂，老爷爷，既然自称仙人，你能不能算算我老婆长什么样啊？”

摊子后面坐着的小老头微微一笑，拿出一面铜镜说“你往这相思宝鉴上滴一滴血，就能看见你今生缘定之人。” 微醉的银时一听可以见到未来的老婆，便一把抢过镜子抽刀割破手指。

鲜血缓缓坠落到镜子上，仿佛是指尖上延续出了一条红线，红线滴上铜镜之后，模糊不清的铜镜里泛起了波纹，波纹慢慢散开，镜子现出一个扎着马尾，留着V字刘海的年轻男子。

银时拿着镜子，一双醉眼盯着镜子里的人影一个劲地瞧， “唔…真好看…黑发蓝眼，皮肤也很白，诶等等，这怎么是个男人！”银时的酒都吓醒了，“喂，老爷爷，你这镜子坏了吧？我可不是众道中人啊！我将来娶的肯定是个大美人，才不会是个男人咧。”

那老人嘿嘿一笑，“你们可是要永世纠缠的缘分啊，红线绑得可是紧得很，剪不断理还乱那种哦。” “开什么玩笑，我才不要和一个男人纠缠。肯定是血不够多结果才不对。”

气急败坏的银时心一横，抽刀割破了掌心，红线顺着掌纹蜿蜒而出，流上了铜镜，镜中的景象仿佛水面一般在波澜中破碎，铜镜中慢慢浮出新的映像—还是那个v字刘海的男人，不过剪了短发，画面里也出现了银时，两人在樱花树下赏花饮酒，画面又碎进水波纹里，重新凝成两人赏月的画面，画面里的银时看向那个男人，眼中充满了柔情，画面又一转，变成了暗巷，一黑一白两个男人在暗巷里激烈地拥吻，好像发情的野兽一般，画面再一转，黑发男人梳起了中分，身穿洋装的他夹着一根香烟，双眼含悲，一滴晶莹的泪水挂在眼角，手里紧紧抓着一件云纹和服。

那双含泪的蓝眼睛仿佛有魔力似的，只消一眼便让银时沦陷了，那眼神刺得他心痛，恨不得立刻把人抱进怀里抚慰一番，可又钩得他心痒，叫他的血液直往下身走，阴茎也硬的发疼。银时死死地盯着那个黑发男人，眼里写满了痴迷， “十四郎。”银时不由自主地念出那人的名字，他不禁用自己满是鲜血的手抚上镜子，想摸摸他的脸，那手碰上镜子却像摸上水面一样直接穿了过去，顿时，银时感觉天旋地转，一头栽进了镜子里。

银时从镜子里跌到地上，他抬头一看，发现自己身处一间破败的房子里，地上到处是灰尘，房间里还挂着一个硕大的“糖分”匾额，房间里的沙发上正是银时在镜子里看到的缘定之人。

黑发的男人正衣衫半解地躺在沙发上，把脸埋在那件云纹和服里，贪婪地嗅着银时留下的气味。那骨节分明的手握着洞爷湖，木刀圆润的刀柄插进殷红贪婪的小穴，润滑剂混着肠液不断从穴口溢出，把木刀的刀刃都洇上了水痕，连沙发上都湿了一片。看见银时，男人手上的活计也没停下，他握着木刀不断搅动，迷离的蓝眼看着银时，薄唇轻张，用那略带沙哑的低沉嗓音轻轻呼唤，“银…银时……”

银时从来没觉得自己的名字可以这么动听，短短几个音节，从那两片蔷薇色的薄唇中吐露出，却显得色情无比。从各方面来说都是雏儿的银时完全抵挡不住，他不禁觉得口干舌燥，血液也不断向下半身涌去。他快步走到沙发前，看着眼前诱人的美景，却连手都不知道往哪放。

土方身上泛着酒气，脸上也泛着红晕，连喘息声都透着醉人的酒味，看样子应该喝了不少酒，现在动手明显是乘人之危。不仅有悖社会公序良俗，也不符合松阳先生十数年的教诲，可背德感反而助长了欲火，小阿银硬得直发疼。

虽然这种诱奸未亡人负罪感挥之不去，但是这诱人犯罪的家伙明明是未来的自己的未亡人才对。就像面对一支娇艳欲滴的出墙红杏，可不仅院子是自己的，就连杏树也是自己栽下的。跟自家老婆来一发又有何错呢？而且这也算是把宝贵的第一次献给老婆了吧？

想通了的银时立刻走上前去，从土方手里扯出木刀扔到一旁。失去木刀的抚慰，顿感空虚的土方失望地撇了撇嘴，蓝汪汪的凤眼狠狠地勾了银时一眼。 明显喝醉了的土方看见眼前的银时，露出了一个甜得让人心碎的甜笑，看得银时不禁暗骂年长的自己是个混蛋—竟然抛下这么可爱的恋人。

土方挣扎起身，双手环上银时的脖颈把人拉进怀里，随即把银时推倒在沙发上。还没等银时缓过神来，土方便骑到了他身上，他那带着酒香的薄唇吻上了银时的唇。一脸欲求不满的土方一边吻着银时，一边撕扯着两人的衣服，湿滑的下体也蹭着银时的裤裆，把银时的胯下弄得一塌糊涂。

完全还是个雏儿的银时那见过这等阵仗，一双赤红的死鱼眼瞪得老大，他那漆黑的瞳孔里倒映着土方劲瘦柔韧的身子。那活蛇般扭动的腰部看得银时入了神，似乎魂儿都被吸进那肚脐里去了。直到小银时顶端传来了温热湿润的触感——土方正扶着小银时往他下半身那张销魂的小嘴里送。

月光下土方光洁的额头，迷离的眼神，唇边挂着的银丝，和那正在大口吞下小银时的肉穴都在撕扯着银时残存的理智。银时只感觉头部翁的一声，鼻孔里流出两行鼻血。骑在自己身上的这位烂熟人妻实在太过诱人，银时几乎感觉自己要溺死在那双钴蓝双眸里了。

银时想要起身主导这场性事，却被土方那副高傲而享受的神情震得不敢动弹。那双写满情欲，还带着几分水光的钴蓝凤眼仿佛在说“你取悦了我，我很享受。” 土方不断摆动着腰部，肉穴也大口吮吸着银时的肉棒，每当被顶到舒服的地方，他总会从鼻孔里发出舒爽的闷哼。不知是腰累了还是没尽兴，土方突然抓着银时的卷发命令道，“你这卷毛是没吃饭吗？给老子动起来！用力点！”

白夜叉今年年方十八，正是血气方刚的年纪，哪里禁得住这样的挑衅。“这可是你自找的！”银时大喊着挺身而起，抓着土方的腰就把他摁在了沙发上。被推倒的土方依旧是一副享受的样子，一双长腿盘在银时腰上，又伸手抱着银时的卷毛脑袋，把自己胸前红嫩的乳尖送进银时口里。

银时被土方这一系列行为彻底摧毁了理智，他仿佛变回了战场上的那个凶蛮如野兽的白夜叉，双手紧紧抓着土方的腰部，下身粗暴地地撞击着那个销魂的肉穴，嘴上也凶狠地啃咬着土方白皙的胸膛，留下一个个青紫的牙印，银时恨不得把眼前的佳人干穿，撕碎。

即使被压在身下，土方也不甘示弱，他不断夹紧肠道，想要让那根年轻的肉棒缴械投降。银时只觉得那些热烘烘软乎乎的肠肉不断往上送，伴着痉挛般的颤抖不断吸绞着他的肉棒，强烈的快感让他头皮发麻，随着身体的一阵抖动和眼前的一抹白光，小银时缴械投降，微凉的精液被饥渴的肠肉尽数吞下，土方的小腹上也染上了自己的精液。

正当精力旺盛的年轻人想要拉着土方再来一发时，万事屋的房顶却被砸开了。一个头戴斗笠，手执锡杖，身披长袍的怪人从废墟里走了出来。当他走近，银时才看清来人身上裹满了画着诡异符咒的绷带。

“你—小—子—竟—敢—碰—十—四。”来人声音沙哑，一字一顿地说。白夜叉瞬间明白，那便是未来的自己。

魇魅无视了年轻的自己，把土方摆成跪趴的姿势，直接挺进了那新承雨露的湿软后穴。魇魅钢爪般的手钳着土方的腰，从他身上伸出的刻着诡异符文的绷带像灵活的触手一样，缠着土方的大腿，强迫他张开双腿用肉穴把魇魅的肉棒吃得更深。更多的绷带缠上了土方的身子，连乳尖都被缠得死死的。土方扭着身子想挣扎，却被魇魅几个深顶顶软了腰。刚刚脱离不应期的白夜叉也不甘示弱，把他那铁棒一样的阴茎捅进了土方的薄唇里。

土方手扶着肉棒随着身后被操弄的节奏卖力地舔弄起来，不时还来几下深喉，娴熟的口技不禁让白夜叉嫉妒起年长的自己来——亲自把青涩的恋人开发成现在这幅熟透的样子，想想就让人嫉妒得发狂。 对面的魇魅仿佛察觉了银时的想法，露出了一个挑衅的笑，仿佛是在宣示主权一样。

魇魅忽然一巴掌排在土方白嫩的臀瓣上，激得土方浑身一颤，嘴里也发出含糊不清的愉悦呻吟。 魇魅笑得更得意了，他加快了下身抽插的速度，粗大的阴茎每次进入都狠狠地碾过前列腺，刚才还帮助主人向爱人挑衅的肠肉被干得服服帖帖，只能顺从魇魅的节奏柔柔地吸吮着。魇魅的双手也随着节奏蹂躏起土方的臀瓣来，更多的红痕随着土方愉悦的呻吟印在白皙的皮肤上。

过量的快感使土方吐出了银时的阴茎，只用双手心不在焉地撸着，双眼微眯专心享受起受虐的快感来。 看着土方高潮失神的脸，银时愤愤地撸动自己的阴茎，伴着他的呻吟将精液射在那光洁的额头上。乳白的精液顺着额头滑落，一路滴到那红润薄唇上，被那条嫣红的舌舔进嘴里。

发现土方注意力被白夜叉吸引的魇魅加快了下身抽插的速度和力道，粗硬的性器破开因高潮痉挛般紧绞的肠道，每一下都是又深又狠，顿时就把土方送回了高潮的云霄之上，连脚趾都舒爽地蜷了起来，嘴里也只剩下了毫无意义的呻吟。魇魅把跪着的土方拉进怀里，双手钳住他的腰胯往自己身上狠狠地摁下，肉棒粗暴地顶进深处，顶得那双钴蓝的眸子直往上翻，一道白浊也从半空中划过。魇魅抱着土方一口气顶到了底，毫无保留地把种子埋进那颤抖的肠道里。

一场酣畅的性事之后，两个银时又为土方争吵起来，他俩抢着帮土方做完了清洁，又给他铺好床铺。等土方睡着之后，魇魅和白夜叉又较起劲来，一个叫对方滚回自己的世界找自己的土方去，另一个怒骂对方抛下爱人，无情无义。若不是怕吵醒土方，两人非得打上一架不可。

看着土方安详的睡颜，白夜叉摘下自己的发带，轻轻放在土方身边，捡起地上的木刀，他刚把木刀握在手里就感觉天旋地转，再一定神却发现自己站在空无一人的街道上，仿佛刚才的一切都是幻梦一般，但手里的木刀却传来了坚实的触感。 “十四郎……”银时回想起镜子里的画面，挠了挠卷发，踏上了夕阳的余晖。


End file.
